A Tug At Her Heart Strings
by S.Knightley
Summary: The group's return from Neverland from Belle's perspective. Rumbelle x


**This scenario was going on in my head so I tried to find it in fanfiction form. Since I couldn't find it, I decided to write it.**

**Disclaimer: OUAT isn't mine.**

* * *

She felt it first.

Sitting in Granny's dinner, sipping her coffee, she felt that most intangible thing.

She had been spending a lot of time in Granny's. Even if there was no one she knew to talk to, she still stayed, the empty house held no appeal for her. The library kept her busy, her friends, the Council, making sure John and Michael were looked after, it all kept her busy. Yet her free time now was spent at Granny's, book in hand or talking, she was a regular feature.

She missed human company, craved it even. So long alone...

She felt it; a tug at her heart strings and somehow, somehow, she knew.

She lept from her chair and was out the door even as Ariel called out to her. The docks. She ran as fast as he could, daring to hope. She half feared no one would be there, that she'd imagined things. Worse, she feared that they would be there... but not him.

She rounded the corner and faulted to a halt at the sight of the magnificent ship. And there, on jetty, talking to the smaller figure, she saw him. She let out a half shriek, half laugh, as she sprinted forwards once more. His head snapped up towards her, but he could only take a few hesitant steps before she collided into him.

His arms wrapped tight around her, lifting her, as he stumbled backwards from her momentum.

"Belle", he breathed as she took her face from the crook of his neck and looked him in the eye. She drank him him, so utterly filled with happiness, so thankfully grateful.

"I knew you'd come back to me", she smiled. He kissed her. She kissed him back, trying to convey all her love, her happiness, her relief with the simple movement of her lips. She felt his longing, which subsided into a gentle caress as they pulled away.

She ran her palms down his leather vest, unwilling to let go just yet, "I've missed this." she smiled as his eyebrow shot up and a wicked grin appeared.

"Gross!" The disgusted boy's voice reminded her that they weren't alone. She pulled away and flung her arms around Henry.

"I'm so glad you're back. That you're okay." The small boy, although not so small now, hugged her back.

"Snow!" She let go of Henry to pull her friend into hug, reaching behind to drag Charming into their embrace. "You're home! Safe!"

She went to hug the next person but flinched back in horror as she realised it was Regina. Her memories of the cage, the tower, the hospital washed over her as her heart quickened and terror pooled in her stomach. She felt Rumpelstiltskin step up behind her, watched as Regina's mouth twisted to form a snide remark... and did the brave thing.

She placed her hand upon Regina's arm and spoke, "You too".

She turned away before the other woman could speak. And offered a hand to Hook.

"And you. Thank you for giving up your magic Captain. And for bringing them home"

He took her hand, "Lady Belle you are as kind and gracious as they say. It would be my pleasure to know you better", and he raised her hand to his lips.

The cane came down smartly and precisely onto his thumb, tendrils of purple smoke still dissipating, separating his mouth from her hand. A cold voice spoke behind her, "I don't think so dearie, do you?" Hook smiled apologetically at her and stepped away. Although she didn't share Rumple's fears, the Captain wasn't interested in her and lord knows there was only one man who captured her interest, she understood them.

She stepped back into his embrace. Then her stomach flipped and she gasped out, "What about.. Where is..."

"We're here" Emma's voice called from the gang plank as she jumped down into the wooden boards. Belle swallowed her up into a hug too, _she really had been lonely_. Emma patted her awkwardly on the back and Belle grinned.

Then she saw Neal. Who was really Baelfire. Who was Rumple's son. Who was dead.

She turned to Rumple, hoping he saw him too. The smile at her confused expression was all the confirmation she needed.

"Baelfire... I... I won't even ask.. how, another time perhaps, but I am so happy you're alive. I'm Belle, we've never been properly introduced. Well, you may have met me when I.. wasn't quite myself" an embarrassed smile at quite what Baelfire may have seen her wearing, or doing for that matter, escaped her lips and turned her cheeks ever so slightly pink.

He smiled back at her, "It's lovely to meet you. I'm afraid my... father hasn't really told me much about you but it would be.. nice to get to know you better."

She smiled, her secret fear, that Baelfire would reject her, easing slightly. Unable to help herself she cried again, "I'm so happy you're alive" and threw her arms around him. After a moment he returned her hug and she whispered just for his ears, "For Henry and for him."

"Right", she said turning back to group, "Let's get you some food. Stories can wait for later. Food, and rest come first", she took Rumpelstiltskin's hand.

"Belle", Baelfire spoke, "This is Wendy. She's an old friend of mine and was a captive on Neverland before we found her." He indicated the small girl, clad in a nightgown and Emma's leather jacket, who had been hidden behind him.

She let go of Rumpelstiltskin, who quietly exhaled in irritation, and reached for the girl's hands, crouched down to meet her frightened eyes.

"I had hoped they would find you. I have something for you. But first," she stood keeping hold of one of the little hands, "we need to get you all into the warmth and find some food." She ignored their confused expressions and let Rumple slide an arm around her waist, relishing his touch, but keeping a hold of Wendy.

She led the group back into town. Henry started pointing out places to Wendy whose hands tightened in Belle's as people began up stop and stare.

She looked up at Rumple. He was different, in ways that perhaps no one could tell but that she could sense. But he was here. He was alive. He was hers.

She opened her mouth to ask but he spoke first, "Later love." and he leant down to brush his lips across hers.

At Granny's she surrendered Wendy to Henry as he followed his mum and dad into the dinner. When only a hesitant Regina was left Belle pushed Rumple in after Hook and turned to face the evil queen.

She took at quick breath before she dared to issue orders, "You have to go in. If you love Henry. If you want to be part of his family at all, you have to go in. That's his family. Your family. You'll have to work hard, to get them to trust you, to reach the point where you trust them, but it's the only way to be part of Henry's life."

Regina seemed sorrowful for a moment before the iron mask reasserted itself and she sneered, "Why do you care?"

"Because I am going to have to do the same." Belle answered, "They're my family, or could be... will be. And you're part of that family too."

Regina looked visibly flummoxed before she started into the dinner. She paused my Belle, opened her mouth to speak, a hand hovering out to the petite woman. But no words came, and the hand did not land, so she offered a weak smile and went inside.

Belle followed, sitting down beside Rumpelstiltskin. His arms once again pulled her close, and she smiled that his need for touch mirrored her own.

"I've missed you", she sighed against his shoulder.

"I love you", he murmured into her hair.

* * *

**This is just a oneshot but I hope you liked it. As I have no way of knowing if anyone has ****even **** read this please leave a review. I never know what to write in a review which isn't just generic, same-old, same-old so I'm inviting you to simply leave me some sort of smily (or frowny) face - :D :) :| :/ :( :0 (That last one is "get off fanfiction you're an embarassment" :P)**


End file.
